


A Snitch, A Bitch, And A Psychopath

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Basically just a crazy fic of mine that includes the TG characters jumping into the SNK world, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul characters magically travel in the Shingeki no Kyojin world. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portal

_"Wait, wait, wait! When did I decide I wanted to do this?!"_  Kaneki looked around the room at his friends and boyfriend. 

They had all (as in everyone but Kaneki) agreed to jump into a strange portal that Tsukiyama had suggested might lead to somewhere they could hide from Aogiri for the time being. After Kaneki and Ayato ran away because of the way the group handled them being a couple, the boys had joined back up with the ghouls from Anteiku, who had happily accepted them. Touka had been a little unhappy at first, but after a little bonding time between her and Ayato, she'd comee to enjoy their company. 

As of the current situation, though, Kaneki was in total disagreement. 

"If we jump in there, who knows what might happen to us! What if it leads us right into Aogiri's hands? This could be part of their plan!" The white-haired half ghoul tried to convince his friends for the hundredth time not to continue into the portal. "Ayato, what if they take you, too?"

Kaneki's indigo-haired boyfriend avoided his gaze, before speaking.

"Baby, then that's just a risk we're going to have to take. What if this portal actually leads us somewhere Aogiri will never find us? We can't take the chance of staying in the coffee shop they already know the location of!" His voice cracked and he moved to wrap his arms around Kaneki's neck. "Babe, do it for me. _Please_?"

The older ghoul sighed, he was in trouble now. Ayato was begging. 

"Fine. But--" Everyone waited with halted breath for his request. The half-ghoul lowered his head for only Ayato to hear.

"You have to be begging tonight. That or let me tie you up with my kagune."

Everyone shot each other concerned glances. Whatever Kaneki has said had to of been bad, because Ayato shivered profusely the whole way through the alley behind Anteiku, heading toward the portal. 

"Here we are." Uta's ghostly voice broke through the silence clinging to them. They all stared, amazed, at the swirling hole of colors before them. Koma took a step forward, grabbing Touka's arm.

"Well?" Touka snatched her hand away, rubbing her wrist. "Ladies first."

"Who said?" 

"I did." The long-time worker at Anteiku was suddenly behind the girl, shoving her into the portal. 

Touka's scream only lasted a couple seconds before she was gone, lost in a place no one else knew.

"What the fuck?!" Before Kaneki could punch the man, he was diving into the portal himself.

One after another, Kaneki watched as every ghoul he knew willingly jumping into the portal. Until only him and Ayato remained.

The indigo-haired ghoul shot him a glance. "I promise I'll beg, maybe even let you tie me up." He took a step forward. "Wanna jump in together?"

Kaneki nodded faster than he'd ever in his life, jumping to cling onto his boyfriend's arm.

"Let's go."

And in they went.


	2. Eat It For The LOLZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Human VS Giant Humans, The Taste War

_"Kaneki? Hey, baby, wake up."_ The haze surrounding Kaneki's consciousness thinned with the soft words coaxing him out of his sleep. 

 _"Kaneeeki, wake uuup."_ The voice sounded familiar, almost comforting. It soothed the ache which plowed through his head and left him with a tiny smile.  _"Come on, Kaneki. We don't have time for naps."_

Kaneki felt his lips pull down. Why did they insist on waking him? He was perfectly content with laying here for the rest of his life.

_"Kaneki I'm serious. Wake up."_

No, he didn't want to. 

 _"Kaneki--!"_ His lips pulled down farther. Why did they decide it was better to revert to yelling?

_"Kaneki! Wake the hell up!"_

No.

"KANEKI GET YOUR ASS UP!" 

The white-haired ghoul shot up, the ache in his head immediately returning full force. Kaneki looked around, noticing a vast majority of the land he layed in was of green field. The few straggling trees made the field look like the perfect place for war, only the grass was untouched and outgrown. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaneki saw moment. Immediately thinking it was dangerous, his kagune shot out, the four blood red tenticles darting out to kill any threat. 

"Ah, goddamn! Why are you trying to kill me!" Kaneki turned to look at the defensive indigo-haired boy behind him. Realizing that he just tried to kill his boyfriend, Kaneki immediately tried to compensate.

"Oh shit, Ayato! I thought you were someone else!" Ayato gave him an unimpressed look, his ukaku having shot out in defense. 

"I thought we said we'd never try to kill each other again, Ken? Do you already want to end this relationship already?" The indigo haired ghoul looked sincerely hurt, watching Kaneki's face twist with a multitude of emotions, before his cheeks puffed out and he bent over trying to keep a fit of laughter in.

"What?" Kaneki got up, dusting off the small amount of dirt that had clung to his full-body suit while he'd been laying on the ground. "Why are you laughing?"

Ayato finally burst, his top half shooting up and bending backwards as his whole frame shook with booming cackles. The ghoul clutched his stomach, eyes shedding actual tears as he laughed and laughed and _laughed_.

After about five minutes of non-stop cackling,--along the indigo haired ghoul ending up curled in the fetus position on the ground--Kaneki let out an annoyed huff.

"Why are you  _laughing?!_ " The half-ghoul's lover peeked at him with one eye from his position on the floor, lips pulled from a smirk to a full on grin. 

"Your face was comedy to watch when I said that." Ayato sat up, visibly wincing at the ache in his belly from laughing so hard, before letting out a girlish giggle. " _'Do you really want to end this relationship already?'_  Hahaha! You should've seen it! You went from defensive, to surprised, to mortified and then confused. That's more emotion than I've ever seen you let out in less than five minutes, let alone an entire day!"

About to follow up his lover's embarrassing comments with an irritated retort, Kaneki was cut off by a loud growl, emitted by Kaneki's stomach. It continued on for a moment, bringing the two ghouls into an awkward silence. When the adrupt sound ended, Ayato had a crazed look--the kind someone has when their incredibly constipated. Silent tears slowly rolled down the indigo-haired ghoul's face, and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

"What the fuck are you laughing about now?!" At Kaneki's fiery inquisition, Ayato promptly passed out.

***

 _"I'm never going to forgive you."_ The two ghoul lovers walked across the bare landscape. Kaneki carried an angry pout, while Ayato chuckled every so often at it. It had turned out--not subtly--that the white haired ghoul was incredibly hungry, so they got on the move to search for some food. Preferably some exciting animal that would temporarily sate Kaneki's (and more recently, Ayato's) hunger.

"Come on, you can't deny that it was funny!" Ayato narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend when he decided to quickly turn right and walk the opposite way just to ignore him. 

"It might have been to you, but to me it wasn't. So fuck you for the time being." The one-eyed ghoul's retort made Ayato's left eye twitch. He was serious about how funny Kaneki's stomach growling was, it couldn't of been any more halarious. 

"Stop moping, you big lug! It was just a few giggles." Kaneki swiftly turned around, making Ayato crash into his chest and let out a pained noise.

"Listen you dick, I don't find you making fun of my bodily needs in any way funny. So stop speaking about it or get kille--" Kaneki's angry rant was cut off my a deep shudder in the ground. The two ghouls shook, and Ayato wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to stay upright.

"What was that?" Ayato mumbled into Kaneki's full body suit, sounding frantic. He'd dealt with many giant things in his life, but none had caused miniature earthquakes when moving. " _What the fuck was tha--"_ Another tremor hook them, causing both of them to fall flat on the ground.

"Gah!" Kaneki quickly got himself right again, pulling Ayato up with him. "What the hell?!" He cast a calculating pair of orbs at their surroundings, eyes stopping short on the sudden thick of trees in front of them. Ayato seemed to notice the invisible forest too, his hand clutching Kaneki's and his ukaku shooting out.

"When the fuck did that get there?" The indigo haired boy questioned seriously, "I was paying attention this whole time."

"Clearly you weren't, because tada! There is a fucking forest right in front of us, Ayato!" Kaneki's kagune had extended outwards, curling around his body to sharpen into steady points directed towards the cluster of trees. "And there is _something_ in said trees, Ayato. Stomping around hard enough to shake the ground! It has to be big, ya know, _to do that._ Don't'cha think that you could of payed a  _little bit_ more attention?"

Another stomp echoed across the plane.

"I  _was_ paying attention you asshole!" The trees before them suddenly parted, stopping Ayato from saying more. Out stepped a human. No..not a human, but a  _giant_ and  _naked_ human who lacked any genitals.

"What the fuck is that." It wasn't even a question anymore, just a statement.  _What the fuck was it?_

"I don't know, but I wanna eat it." Ayato shot a concerned glance at him boyfriend.

"Eat it?" The total ghoul looked back at the....giant. It's features resembled that of a human being; long shoulder length hair, big brown eyes, huge belly, and grin that was so yellow Ayato wanted to jump off a cliff. He couldn't see why his boyfriend wanted to chow down on it. "Ew, _why?_ "

"Because I'm really hungry. Now lemme eat it." Ayato sighed, shaking his head. 

"How are even going to eat that?" He asked.

"I'm still working on that. Come back later."

"So your just gonna charge and find a way to eat it while fighting?" Ayato knew he sounded like he didn't believe a word Kaneki was saying. And that was completely true.

"Yup."

"You are officially licensed as a retard, did you know that?"

"I'm going in." Kaneki dashed forward, dirt spewing up behind him and into Ayato's face.

"Wait-- _guh!_ " Bits of dirt landed in Ayato's mouth, making him try and splutter them out. "Ew, what the fuck!" He darted after his boyfriend, threatening to severely injure him.

"I'll kill you!"

"After I'm done eating, babe!"

"What?"

_"I'm gonna eat it for the lolz!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to express how excited I am about how much feedback has come in since I posted this! (^~^) I've gotten more feedback then any of my other fics and I'm actually motivated to continue this! Thank you guys!
> 
> (P.s. At the end of this story, I'll share the secret of why I named this fic "A Snitch, A Bitch, And A Psychopath") 
> 
> Stay awesome my cute avacados!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this in my freetime. Which I sadly have a lot of.


End file.
